tellusfandomcom-20200214-history
Iness
Iness is one of the three smallest continents of Tellus, located at its center further to the North. This small island was once the seat of power across Tellus, with Verdok Dynasty having conquered much of the world before its fall at the end of the Third Era. The now ruler King Argarn Verdok was finally successful in his conquests of Reyka gaining rulership of both continents expanding his empire. Now in control he has turned his attention to trade and developing the lands that he rules. The focus in trade has seen a rise in confidence from the surrounding nations and their willingness to trade goods with the kingdom of Iness, throughout the port towns and cities you can now find rare exotic trade goods from other continents and merchant ships willing to transport you across the seas, for a modest price. The influence of the Divine and Arcane has always been felt in Iness, with grand universities and cathedrals dedicated to the study of the world around them. The city of Starminster being the central hub of this study invites all who are willing to dedicate their time and life to the cause. Geography The Blossoming Belt The Blossoming Belt is a lush resource rich stretch of greenbelt land that spans the North Eastern side of Iness. A mostly uninhabited part of Iness new settlers are constantly striving to establish civilization and order within these wilds. A few small port towns and the city of Beavershire have been established but the Blossoming Belt is still a wild untamed land. Beavershire’s baron is Arnold Digby, once a commander within the Draconic Knights that were founded and serve King Argarn Verdok. He served in the Brass Dragon Company as an emissary and diplomat tasked with brokering trade agreements with neighboring countries and kingdoms. As a reward for his 40 year service and success in his role King Argarn appointed him Baron of Beavershire 5E 127. Due to the untamed wilds of the Blossoming Belt there is are a lot of unknowns to be encountered. This attracts all manner of adventurers and fortune seekers, looking to plunder the ruins of old civilizations and fight back against the monsters that plague the land. Coastal trade is the life's blood of the Blossoming Belt. The greatest threat to that is piracy. The Sea has many unpopulated and/or uncharted islands; they seem to spring up and sink beneath waves like magic. The pirates make good use of these islands. So much so that it is a full-time job for Baron Arnold and the Copper Dragon Fleet navy to patrol the shipping lanes. Even with all their work, pirates still attack trade vessels and make off with valuable cargo. In the past century, some of the Blossoming Belt’s coastal towns have taken to issuing Letters of Marque and Reprisal to privateers. “To Be Caught Between the Devils and the Deep Blue Sea.” - A common saying among the citizens of the Blossoming Belt as they contest with the wilds inland and the untamed sea. The Bienshire Range The Bienshire Range is similar in geography to The Blossoming Belt as they connect and separate at the Foaming Canal. The Bienshire Range has a lot of marsh and swamp lands that line is coasts, due to this troublesome geography most of the towns and cities are situated further inland and sea trade is all run through the major port city of Wolfhaus Port. Wolfhaus Port is a hub of activity and constantly expanding into the marshlands of Bienshire Range, because of this the Wolfhaus guard and militia are forever battling the local Lizardfolk tribes and other local denizens of the marshes. Further inland the City of Starminster, a grand city dedicated to the Arcane Study, Cosmology and Spirituality sits on the edge of the Silent Barrens. Here the greatest scholars of Iness and surrounding continents meets to further the development of the Arcane and understanding of the Planes of Existence. A woman by the name of Margo Hawklight acts as the Baroness of the Bienshire Range, living and leading from Wolfhaus Port. Margo earned her right to be Baroness by proving her capability to lead and push back the Lizardfolk tribes time and time again. King Argarn appointed her as Baroness as gratitude for her work and expanding the port city. “United we’ll win, Divided we’ll lose” - The famous line from Margo’s speech when she became Baroness of The Bienshire Range. The Silent Barrens The Silent Barrens are a scar on Iness from Abyssal War during the Planameld in 2E 390. During the Abyssal War great rifts and planes to other existences were torn open across Tellus, in Iness this took place on what is now known as the Silent Barrens. The effects of this battle are still visible, large swathes of land are still devoid of life and the mountain ranges are home to only the hardiest of monsters and tribes. The surrounding grasslands are also mostly uninhabited due to the roving war-bands of goblinoids and monsters that treat it as their hunting grounds. King Argarn deploys is White and Bronze Draconic Knights to patrol these areas and ensure the safer travel of merchants and people on the roads. All settled towns and villages in this area mostly kept to the coats or nearer the other more civilized lands of Iness. However King Argarn has set up multiple fortresses to protect his people. Kargarm Silverscale a high ranking Red Dragon Knight has been tasked with pushing back the monsters and roving goblinoid hordes. This is no small task and both sides are at a stalemate. “Learn to suffer without complaining!” - The motto of the White Dragon Knights. The Capital: Aquaria The capital metropolis of Iness Aquaria resides on the northern side of the continent. Aquaria is the seat of the Inessian Throne. King Argarn Verdok is the current ruler, appointed the rule on 5E 98. Day to day business of the kingdom is left to the king and his court. He is loved by his subjects and his court is not as prone to the political intrigue, plots and backstabbing that most royal courts of Tellus can endure, however this was not always the case as Argarn's ancestor Flowkirr and most of the Verdok Dynasty were assassinated towards the end of the Third Era. Culture, tradition, and stability are key characteristics of this kingdom and its people. This is something that filters down into every aspect of life in Iness. So much so, that when spots of tyranny do spring up, the contrast makes them blindingly obvious. It also makes them a target. Aquaria is the most heavily populated area in Iness. Most of those people live within the metropolis of Aquaria or the surrounding lands, there is also a floating town not far from the coastline known as Sea Salt Shacks where a majority of the sailors and fishermen live. The Draconic Knights maintain peace throughout Iness and have their headquarters small on the northernmost section of the Capital, a large coastal castle and barracks where all recruits undergo their training. The Draconic knights span across all of Iness and there are many different specialties you can go into depending on your skill and ambition. “I promise on my honour that I will in the future be faithful to the King, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit." - Part of the Draconic Knights Oath of Fealty to King Argarn. Hilda Fort Point Hila Fort Point was the main staging point for most of the war between Iness and Reyka, however years after the war was won the military settlements that were created are now inhabited by the common folk. Throughout all of Iness, excluding the Capital Hilda Fort Point is considered one of the safest places to be. One of the more heavily populated areas within Iness mostly due to the military presence and their families living here also. A lot of the towns and settlements that make their home here are quite technologically advanced in comparison to the other counties, war dictates the need for advancements. Hilda Fort Point was designed to be completely self sufficient and almost impossible to take. The surrounding coast land are almost all shear cliffs with only two coastal entries that have well fortified cities built onto them, secondly the only access to the main land is through a narrow bottleneck upon which a gargantuan gate house has been constructed. The true might of the Inessian empire can be witnessed upon approach to this county. Though not directly attached, the two smaller islands to the south and south west are considered part of this county. They serve no purpose to Iness, are uninhabited by civilized people and dark rumors and outlandish wives tales are told of them. The first island to the south west is known as Shallow Tooth Island. Not due to its shape, but because the surrounding shallow areas are filled with almost impassable rocky outcroppings and dangerous coral beds that can sink a ship that fails to navigate through them. Those that have managed to make it onto Shallow Tooth Island report a dense wild forest and any who have tried to stay have not been heard of again. Further south you find the island of Lepus Reef. This island is completely overrun with rabbits, which are not a native species. But there are no humanoid residents on Lepus Reef. It was once the site of an ancient Green Dragon known as Skarlthoon, Keeper of Secrets. Skarlthoon hoarded rabbits over gold and gems, his love for them unfathomable but they still remain on this island. It’s not known if Skarlthoon still lives, but none dare approach the island for fear of invoking his wrath. "I deny you salt, fire, and sheaf. So it shall be. Let none give you succor." -- The Rite of Exile from the Draconic Knights. Category:Lore Category:Tellus